Something About You
by craftyns99
Summary: Purely based on a promo and a couple of photos. A quick one-shot about what could possibly happen for Beckdam after Jenna tells Becky that Adam is FTM.


A/N: I'm fascinated by the upcoming storyline between Adam and Becky. Purely based on a promo and a couple of photos I had the idea to write something about them. Whatever I may think about Becky, I feel a lot can be played upon with her beliefs. A quick one-shot about what could possibly happen for Beckdam after Jenna tells Becky that Adam is FTM.

She was intrigued. Maybe that wasn't the best word to describe how she was felling but there was definitely something. To be honest, she couldn't quite put her finger on what was stirring inside of her but the younger Torres did something to her. She ignored the feeling at the Torres' party, when she took the uniform away from Adam. Her hands slightly touched his and she felt something she didn't recognize. She was a little green when it came to matters of the heart. She used her religion as a hiding tool to avoid acting upon her feelings and actually dating. It was easy for her but the older she got, the more harder it was to ignore things. Moving from Florida to Toronto pulled her out of her comfort zone, in more ways then none.

Even though she's normally a happy person, she couldn't seem to help her smile getting bigger whenever she saw Adam. This was where the conflict began; trying to reconcile everything she's been taught and believes, with how she feels. How can she begin to make sense of it all? Yes she was instantly attracted to Adam. Once she got to know him, her feelings intensified. Becky wouldn't describe herself as being flirtatious but she couldn't help but flirt with Adam. She knew her feelings weren't one-sided as he would always flirt back. Becky was kneeling at her bed, trying to pray to God for some guidance but all she could think about was Adam and the words that came from Jenna telling her Adam's status as a female-to-male transgender.

If anyone other then Jenna knew what was going on then they would think Becky had an issue with Adam being transgender; that wasn't her issue. Becky's issue was that despite knowing the truth about Adam, her feelings for him wouldn't dissipate. She was avoiding him because she still had butterflies around him. She knew that he would be hurt by her actions but she felt she needed to go cold turkey. Days and weeks of avoidance didn't help. If she admitted it, her feelings only intensified as she missed him like crazy. This would be the last time she would pray about it. Becky decided that if she walked into school and her feelings were still there, she was going to take a leap of faith; there had to be some irony there.

The next morning came and it seemed like fate was at work as she spotted Adam at his locker. At first her walk was tentative but as a slight smile graced her lips, she strode more confidently. Approaching she cut to the chase, forgoing pleasantries, "We need to talk."

"If we were dating then I would be worried by those words." They might not have been dating but Adam instantly thought something bad was going to happen. He never had much luck with the girls that he liked and Becky's recent avoidance confirmed that once again he was barking up the wrong tree.

Becky grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him into the vacant room she had passed earlier. Even though she had entered the room first, she somehow maneuvered herself to be standing near the door. She had one last opportunity to bail but instead she closed the door and tried to compose herself. She was breathing hard and rested her forehead against the door. Confused by what was going on, Adam gently touched Becky's shoulder, voicing his concern, "Are you ok?" The simple act of concern solidified things for her. Becky had blatantly ignored Adam for weeks but here he was asking if she was alright. In one quick move Becky took a deep breath, turned and kissed Adam on the lips. The kiss was too quick for Adam to respond. As Becky pulled away she felt the things she always thought people were exaggerating about first kisses.

"Look Becky there's something you should know." Becky silenced Adam by placing her finger on his lips. She smiled as she spoke, "I already know."

"You do?" Surprised couldn't begin to describe what he was feeling. It was one thing for Fiona Coyne to have been ok with things but for Becky Baker, who came from a completely different background to Fiona, that was another thing entirely.

Becky nodded, "It doesn't matter."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all the girls had had liked, he was expecting Becky to be the one with the worst reaction, "But it does. What about your religion and your beliefs?"

Once again Becky found herself taking a huge breath to compose herself. A lot of time and prayer helped her come to her conclusion, "I believe God loves us all and no matter what happens, that's what I'll hold onto."

Hesitant to where this was going and once again remembering his experience with Fiona, Adam was a little more than concerned it was too hard to believe. "Do you have a thing for girls?"

A nervous chuckle passed her lips, "No, just a thing for you." Reaffirming her statement, Becky kissed him again, this time smiling into it. Unlike their first kiss Adam had the chance to respond pulling the blonde closer. As the bell went they slowly untangled. Becky wasn't ready for their physical connection to end so she intertwined their hands. She started to tug him along but he pulled back to stop her. "Are you sure about all this? It isn't too late to back out."

Turning back to face Adam, Becky spoke, "I'm as sure as anything. Come on, we have class to get to and you need to start thinking about our date." The smile on Adam's face changed to slightly terrified. The quick squeeze that Becky's hand gave his calmed both their fears as they left the room.


End file.
